Avgustin Stalzhorev
Avgustin Ivanovich Stalzhorev Августин Иванович Стальжорев is a diplomat working for ProxyCyanide and focusing towards interesting things in his own career, this is apparently the case with his whole life, being a diplomat. History He was born in Anadyr, although moved to Moscow to attend the Kremlin quite young, he developed a love for politics, so during his childhood, joined the KGB, then the FSB, although he is quite notable for his tasks as being a diplomat, as Putin promoted him as ambassador for ProxyCyanide and his movement, has greed to him, although it is agreeable to his important career as a whole with his friends. He had a few appointments to minority power while he got older, and this was actually the case with his entire body of work, as a diplomat of course, as a young child, his birth was preceded by the death of his infant brother, so he was born an only child as a result. 1999-2006: First dipomatic career He had his first diplomatic career, but he had nothing during his first career, he did actually retire for a bit, but later returned to politics, not much is known regarding the topic, but after the fall of the USSR, he told his friend that he resigned from the KGB and joined the FSB and the CIA, making him neutral in both fronts 2006-2012: Second diplomatic career Stalzhorev was recognizing the pure explanation to the Russian president, Putin, but he did hide it anyways, hiding the fact that Russia suffered a state of multiple issues in his career, however, unlike Putin, he started to show sympathy to the LGBT community as a result. Appointment to ProxyCyanide After showing approval of ProxyCyanide, he began showing sympathy to ProxyCyanide himself, eventually appointing him as his favorite diplomat and began to work in jury duty in behalf of ProxyCyanide, and this was a crucial step to his long-standing career, but he is pretty much very nice to ProxyCyanide as a whole, he recognized that news is pretty much important to new paragraphs regardless, but understood that his long diplomatic career lasted several years, however, the future is totally uncertain. Personality He basically never smiles, but he has been a strategic commander and military hero in the Army, and proceeded to lead troops to victory, although he never intends to make his troops die, unlike his predecessor, secondly, unlike Putin, he showed support for the LGBT community, but Russia was incredibly strict and cracked down on the LGBT community as a whole, but he worked for an opposition. Criticism of Putin *He was once jailed in Russia for 4 months for protesting for LGBT powers, despite he did nothing wrong, Putin however, had stricter plans to restrict LGBT rights in Russia ** Russia was notoriously strict and repressive against the LGBT community while he witnessed the arrests of several Anti-Putin protesters and he was horrified as a diplomat, he would've been jailed again, but was later pardoned because he kept the facts regarding the support of the LGBT community a total secret He strictly opposes Putin's controls over Russia because of alleged hacking and also some meddling with the 2016 elections, which Russian relations with the United States had became more tense over these 2 events, and he did regret about the Russian government doing these things, but he kept it secret, only to let ProxyCyanide know and no one else. He did explain that Putin was "corrupt" but also kept that hidden from the Russian government (which was incredibly strict) and revealed it to Fantendo as a result. This is why Putin is his rival and enemy.